Thoughts
by Ali-san
Summary: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle A companion piece of Kurogane's and Fai's thoughts about life, the universe, and everything. Or just their journeys and each other. Warning: shounen ai.
1. Fai

Summary: The first in a two-part companion piece.  Kurogane thinks a lot in this (OOC most likely).  Not a lot of action, a few spoilers up until about chapitre 50.

Disclaimer: All things owned by CLAMP.  This is the fruit of a poor fangirl's fantasy about Kurogane and Fai.  So if that doesn't float your boat, sorry, no need to read on.

Hope you enjoy.

Fai

From the very beginning I'd hated Fai the most. The cowardly bastard was running. Instead of staying on and finishing whatever duty he had, he ran to that dimension bitch so that he wouldn't have to face it. The kid I hated on principle since it was mostly going to be up to him and that white manjuu when I would finally get home.

I wanted to go home. My princess needed me. Or so I kept convincing myself. If she did need me she wouldn't have sent me away. If she did, she would have appreciated my work. But she cursed me for it and sent me away. I don't take much stock in self pity, but what was I without my princess to protect?

The master that trained me when I was young told me that I was the type of person who needed to protect someone. I never really knew what he meant and didn't bother myself to find out. I understand now though. I felt useless if I wasn't protecting someone. And I hated feeling useless.

Nothing was more important than getting back to Japan for me. It was the place I needed to be. The place I wanted to be. I hated these different lands that made me feel woefully out of place. No matter where we went I could barely get my head around the concept of the place, whether it be that republic where the townspeople are crazed, tiger-loving, kudan-wielding freaks or a world inside a game in an amusement park. No matter where I went I stuck out like the hulking oaf that I am.

Fai blended in marvelously. Everywhere we went he charmed people and made them laugh. Syaoran attracted people simply from his determination to save the princess. People loved seeing devotion and admired those who had it. The princess is much like Fai. She just acts as herself and everyone falls in love with her. Then there's me. No one ever wanted to talk to me or even be around me. I suppose though that it's my own fault. I don't really exude friendliness or, hell, even approachability. I never stuck out in my Japan, though. People feared me, but then, most people feared ninja.

I refused to help when this whole thing began. I was dragged along by Fai and pushed out by that Sorata fool though, as they figured I might as well go along even if I wasn't going to help. I joined in the fight with that crab kudan mostly out of boredom. I hadn't felt useless then. But that was only the first step in crumbling my opposition to aiding the kid. If I helped him out and he collected the feathers faster, I'd be able to get home faster.

The princess woke up. Even without most of her memories, I could tell she was a very kind person. She reminded me of my own princess. I think they would get along well if they ever met. I have only ever served Princess Tomoyo in my life; but she didn't want me. I will go back to her, but for now, I had no one to serve. The dependent part of me that I try so desperately to hide clung suddenly to the thought that maybe this princess would want me. She would trust me. Maybe she would never think of sending me away. I never uttered a word to anyone, but swore to myself that I would not allow harm to come to Princess Sakura.

There was more to it, I think. That feeling of protecting the princess was not simply as the duty of a ninja. It ran deeper. I don't know how, and am even reluctant to admit that I first thought this, but it felt as if she was the younger sister I'd never had. The kid, I saw myself in. I didn't want him to turn out like I had though, so I decided to help him out. I have no idea how Fai or that white manjuu got around my guard. They are all weaknesses.

A warrior cannot afford weaknesses. They can be exploited by enemies and affect judgment. I had begun the journey with no weaknesses. I now find myself with four. I was able to ignore these feelings up until we broke into that damn Ryanban's castle in Koryo Country. Fai and I left ourselves to deal with that kiishimu while the kid went ahead to find the princess's feather. Toward the end, she almost killed us. Fai wasn't prepared for it, but I saw it happening. I took the time to get him out of the way. He annoyed me to my wits' end and I had saved the bastard. It made no sense.

My resolve against helping had crumbled into virtual nonexistence by the time we got to Outo Country. It started with the whole demon hunting thing. The kid wanted to do it and me to help. Then Fai and I went out to check that map the kid had gotten and were attacked. After the demons were dispatched, Fai observed that I must hate him the most. It had hurt. But what could I say? I'd set myself up for that kind of remark; but I just wanted him to be himself for once was what I'd meant. He hid behind that damn fake smile all the time. I only wanted to be able to look at him and not feel as if he were hiding everything from me. We'd gone into the bar then and listened to the owner's song. Fai wanted to be taken away. He wanted to be protected. He mentioned that it would probably make me hate him more. I couldn't answer him. He was wrong, but I couldn't tell him that. I did want to protect him. But I knew it wouldn't help solve his problems, so it was a pretty useless thought.

They'd all gotten drunk that night. On damn weak sake at that. Pathetic alcohol tolerance if you asked me. I'd felt like the only sane one there. And in a way I was. The kid had no idea what he was asking for when he requested that I teach him how to fight with a sword. But I could see the sincerity in his eyes; he looked up to me and respected me and...trusted me. I'd had to get them all to bed after that. I put the princess and the white manjuu to bed first. It had been the easiest, and the start of a very confusing road of conversations. When I picked her up, she'd snuggled into my arms and called me her brother. I got the kid situated next. He'd waxed poetic about how strong I was. The last was Fai.

The wiry bastard was falling asleep, so I threw him over my shoulder again. When I made to lay him down though, he latched onto my waist.

"Don't put me down!" He cried.

"Get the hell off of me, dammit!" I pulled at him, but he'd gotten a good grip. I let go of his waist and took hold of his hands.

"No!" He buried his face into my back and clung tighter.

I don't know who he was trying to fool. Most people are usually weaker when drunk and Fai, who wasn't too physically strong in the first place, was no exception. I easily pried his arms from around my waist and slid him unceremoniously off my shoulder and onto his bed. He almost looked like he was asleep when I looked down at him. I turned to leave and was stopped by a quavering hand grasping at my hakama. I looked back at him. Somehow, he didn't look drunk anymore.

"Do you really hate me?"

I could lie to him so easily. I usually do in fact. I lie to all of them every day. But somehow, I felt that he needed the truth at that moment. Almost as if his very soul depended on my answer. I wouldn't lie to him like that.

"No."

He looked very confused. "But...before you said that you hated people like me the most..."

I raised an eyebrow. "No, you said that. I just didn't correct you. It's not that I hate you; I hate it when you aren't yourself. I have yet to see the real you. I can see whatever is left of it sometimes, but you crush it so quickly that I doubt it was even there."

"How do you know I'm not the real me?" His eyes were desperate.

"I don't know how," I admitted. "But I do. And...I want to know the real you."

"Ashura-ou never wanted to know the real me..." He whispered.

I assumed that was the name of the one from whom he was running. I wanted to save him from whoever this Ashura was, but at the same time knew that if Fai would ever recover from what happened between them, he would have to deal with him on his own. And maybe he would even stop fearing his own abilities. He liked to say that he never uses his magic, but he can't help it at times. When we were looking for the Ryanban, the man practically levitated with the power that flowed through him.

I wanted to see him free himself from whatever self-imposed curse he had placed on himself and come around to his full potential. I wanted to see him how he should be. This fake Fai pissed me off. I was somehow positive that the real Fai would enchant me. I wanted to know the real Fai. But that was wrong! I shouldn't want to be enchanted!

The kid and I had gone after the demons in the Tower of Dwarves that next day. Surrounded by demons, I accidentally revealed something of my own hidden nature to Syaoran. He figured out that I could see in the dark and displayed a strange obsession in demons consuming people. My only luck was that the kid was too naive to make any kind of connection.

Then Fai was gone. I showed as little emotion as I could, but his eradication tore at me. I regretted for the first time in my life that day. I regretted not telling him more. I regretted not letting him know that I did believe in him. That he was worth knowing no matter what happened in the past. I regretted never seeing his real smile.

Even when I slipped again with the devouring by demons, the kid never noticed. He must have just thought I was shocked. I couldn't protect him. I had failed. I hated failure even more than I hated being useless. I would not fail again. I let the kid have first dibs on the guy who'd done it since he knew him. Secretly I'd hoped that the kid would need help so that I would be able to render the bastard limb from limb.

Until dawn though, I had to protect the princess. Not an easy task when she was out cold and the house was being destroyed by rampaging demons. But I managed it. And as luck would have it, the other demon hunters showed up and I was able to pawn off the princess so that I could meet up with the kid and help him kill Fai's murderer.

I was quite surprised, to say the least, to learn that this guy had not only killed Fai, but the kid too. There wasn't a body again. I remained calm, but inside I seethed. I decided that the only thing worse than having weaknesses was losing them. I don't remember the last time I had so looked forward to obliterating someone.

And I loathed that dimension bitch for not letting me. I couldn't have cared less that my strength would diminish if it meant I got to kill that son of a bitch. As it turned out though, we'd been in a game and the kid and Fai were fine. It disgusted me when I saw them. I was raw with relief. How pathetic. I recall when I only had strength. I didn't care who died or lived, as long as I performed my duty as Princess Tomoyo's ninja and kept her safe.

We'd been deposited in another land again after that catastrophe. Mokona was hanging onto the kid for the moment as he made sure that Princess Sakura was comfortable. That, unfortunately, gave Fai and me a moment to ourselves. I don't know how it is that he and I keep finding ourselves alone with each other.

_Hitsuzen._

I was hearing things now. Good.

"Something wrong, Kuro-chii?"

I gave the wizard a sidelong glare and remained silent.

"Being shy again, are we?" He teased, poking my arm.

"Leave me alone," I grumbled.

"But I don't think you really want to be alone," Fai remarked breezily. "You've changed since we all first met."

"No, I haven't."

Fai smiled. "I see it. You'd like to think you hide it well enough, but I saw how you reacted when you saw Syaoran-kun and me. And I know why you're scared."

My frown deepened and I refused to look at him. What was this damn bastard getting at?

"You've never actually cared for anyone before, have you?"

I felt my heart freeze mid-beat; my eyes widened, shocked.

"It's not bad, Kurogane," Fai moved in front of me, trying to meet my eyes. I looked away, but didn't move. He rested a hand on my elbow and with his other, cupped my jaw lightly, turning me back to him. He didn't take his hand away and I gazed into his unfathomably gentle eyes. "It's okay to care for people."

I jerked away then, turning my back on him. "It is a weakness," I barely whispered.

I felt him take my hand and squeeze gently, reassuringly. "Everyone needs weaknesses then," his voice was low.

"I've never felt that before," I admitted. "And I hated it."

"No one likes it when something bad happens to those they care for," Fai said. He moved to look up at me. "But it's worth it."

"How do you know?" I couldn't bring my voice to be any louder.

"I've cared for people before," Fai said, looking away for a moment. His eyes came back to mine though. "I care for people now too." His eyes drifted shut then, his voice turning wistful. "And love...loving someone is even better. It's like you're floating on air. It's a wonderful feeling. Even if the one you love uses you..."

I stared at him. That couldn't be right. Even I knew that couldn't be right. I reached to lift his chin. He opened his eyes again, tears lining them. I remembered that name he'd said before: Ashura. How could he have done something like that? I would never treat him like that. No! Weaknesses could be encouraged. But...he was right. I liked watching out for the princess. I enjoyed the kid's constant attempts to better himself to properly take care of the princess. Mokona was infuriatingly endearing. And Fai...

"No one who actually cares for you would abuse," I said with a strange conviction. "You shouldn't hurt the ones you care for..."

"Am I even worth being cared for?"

"It doesn't matter what's happened," I murmured. "It's behind us. You're worthy of anything." I ghosted my hand through the hair that fell beside his eyes, not knowing what I was doing. What was I even feeling? Fai was the only one I couldn't put a reason behind. The princess, the kid and that manjuu were easy to pin with an explanation as to why I came to care about them. Fai was...an enigma. I had felt drawn to him from the beginning and now that I was facing down this feeling, I was starting to understand what it was.

His eyes shone as he gazed up at me. And I saw it; the small part of Fai that remained hidden showed through. And he smiled. I noted, with a small amount of ambivalence, that I had been right: it was enchanting.

I didn't even know I was leaning toward him until he was mere inches away. His head tilted as he leaned toward me as well, eyes sliding closed. My own eyes fell shut with the overload of emotions that stormed inside me. I felt his soft breath against my cheek and the warmth of his body as he came closer.

"Kurogane and Fai look like they get along well now!"

I jerked back, eyes wide. Fai likewise reeled backward looking around, startled.

Mokona sat cheerily in a branch beside us. "Don't be scared! It's only Mokona!"

The damn manjuu leapt from his perch and onto Fai's shoulder. Fai smiled softly. "We were just startled, Mokona, that's all."

"What were you doing?"

Fai never faltered. "We were just discussing weaknesses." He looked over to me then, his eyes gentle, filled with unspoken emotions.

"Oh. Well, Syaoran is out looking around and I'm here to see if you wanted to see what was around as well," the manjuu chirped.

"Of course we would!" Back to his façade; his fake smile that fooled everyone.

It didn't fool me anymore.


	2. Kurogane

Summary: The second part in a companion piece.  Tables are turned and Fai thinks a lot (OOC perhaps...).  Like the first, not a lot of action.  A few spoilers up to chapitre 50.

Disclaimer: All belongs to CLAMP.  Poor, angst-ridden fangirl that I am, can only dream about things that CLAMP doesn't disclose.  Like Fai and Kurogane.  So if you don't like that thought, don't hurt your brain.

Hope you enjoy.

Kurogane

I knew Kurogane hated me the most. He was strong, brave, and would have stayed to face his future. I ran away. It seemed to be a personal insult to him for some reason. I didn't let it get to me though. Syaoran-kun was a dear. He was so determined to save his princess's life that no matter what was said, he took it seriously; as if it may or may not help him in his quest. I liked Syaoran-kun immediately. The boy was absolutely steadfast and nothing got him down.

I sighed wistfully. His princess must be wonderful, to inspire such devotion. I had a feeling I would like the princess too when she awoke. I loved Mokona. He and I could play off of each other without end, much to Kuro-mii's chagrin. Even more to his displeasure that our antics were usually directed at him. I couldn't help teasing him though. Ashura-ou always told me that people expressed their feelings in different ways. He loved me and used me. But he insisted that it was still love. I'd started teasing Kuro-chan simply because he was the epitome of a gruff, and humorless man. But my teasing changed as we traveled; I now teased in order to express how I felt without the risk of being pummeled.

I saw Kuro-pii's resolve crumbling, even as he strove to bury it. He now hovered close to Sakura-chan's side whenever Syaoran-kun wasn't. He didn't yell at Mokona for hiding in his clothes as much. He actually looked out for Syaoran-kun. And...he didn't hate me. He saved me, in fact. At the kiishimu's place, I was caught completely off guard when that water changed shape to come in at the sides as well. It wasn't the nicest life-saving ever, but he didn't exactly have a lot of time to think.

That thought makes me smile. He saved me without a second's hesitation. I clung to the belief that if he really hated me, he wouldn't have saved me like that. But then he admitted to hating me when we were attacked in Outo Country. I heard him cry out for me as I got blasted into the ground. He proceeded to obliterate them in one fell swoop. It turned his sword into dust, his attack was so powerful. Then came the lecture.

It was spawned from fear. I could see it behind his angry, crimson eyes. He had been scared for someone for the first time in his life; and that made him angrier. I understood what he was saying. I surely was not living life as someone should. I was running away and hiding my own true nature away. The rational part of my brain realized this speech for what it was: a well-hidden plea for me to be myself instead of hiding behind a façade. But I'd been in pain and suffering from a little shock, so I took it at face value: he hated me the most.

Inside the bar, we had to wait for the owner to finish her song so that we could talk to her. She had a beautiful voice and sang an even more beautiful song. I wanted to be taken away and protected. Throughout my life I've never felt safe; even Ashura-ou who had said that he would take care of me. I suppose I was quite naive when I believed him. I'm sure Kuro-myuu hated me even more for that tidbit. I didn't even notice that he never responded.

Yet, I couldn't shake that hope that he really didn't. I don't remember too much about later that night, save for the fact I was incredibly drunk. I do remember being carried to my bed on Kurogane's shoulder. I'd felt quite helpless then, dangling in his arms. Arms that were built quite solidly and had more than likely destroyed a few lives or so in the past now held me gently against him. My sake-marinated brain pondered on how much of an oxymoron this man was. He was like a loaf of hearth-baked bread; crusty, tough, and hard on the outside, but inside, soft and tasty. Tasty? Oh I needed to sleep this off. I was comparing Kuro-wan-chan to bread.

I felt him move to put me down. But I didn't want to stop touching him yet.

"No!"

"Get the hell off me, dammit!" He tugged at my waist, but I'd latched onto his hakama with all the strength I had left. Which, being drunk, wasn't an awful lot.

He pried my hands off easily and slid me off his shoulder and onto my bed. My mind had pretty much given up and was now trying to sleep. I heard him turn to leave. But I wasn't done with him yet. I clutched suddenly at him, stopping him. He looked back at me, confused and apprehensive. My mind was clear now.

"Do you really hate me?"

He pondered the answer. Had I not known him as well as I did, I would have thought that he was actually deciding on how to tell me yes. But I knew that he was wondering whether or not to lie to me. He lies a lot. It's a defense mechanism, much like my smile. I know he's hiding something dark and cursed about himself, but I would never dream about pushing him to tell me; and he does the same for me.

"No."

I frowned. "But...before you said that you hated people like me the most..."

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "No, you said that. I just didn't correct you. It's not that I hate you; I hate it when you aren't yourself. I have yet to see the real you. I can see whatever is left of it sometimes, but you crush it so quickly that I doubt it was even there."

The real me? But... "How do you know I'm not the real me?"

"I don't know," he said, reluctantly. "But I do. And...I want to know the real you."

Could I trust him that much? "Ashura-ou never wanted to know the real me..." I whispered. No one had after I had come under Ashura-ou's service. They assumed that my smiling, always laughing façade was the real me. It was to an extent. But it was very easy to use that part of myself to mask the pain I was in.

The Wanko team had gone to the Tower of Dwarves the next day, and I was left with Mokona and Sakura-chan. Mokona and I had a heart-to-heart toward the end of the day. He was right. I was lonely. I didn't want to be anymore; but I only wanted one person to keep me company. And I didn't think he would take too kindly to that. Even if we kept traveling, we might be nothing more than what we were now. I found myself pining for the touch of that brash and angry ninja.

I remember when we were fighting the kiishimu, I told him that I didn't want to die. I had done most everything in my mundane power to prevent it. But in the end, it was Kuro-chu who saved us. Even facing down Seishirou-san now, I couldn't bring myself to summon my powers. And Kuro-kun wasn't around to save me.

I wish I could have done something to reassure the others when I died and came back into that Amusement Park. I didn't want them to worry about me or anything. I knew Syaoran-kun would, because he cares about all of us. Mokona I knew was worried already. I'm sure Sakura-chan was still sleeping, so she wouldn't have to deal with it. I didn't know how Kuro-puu would react.

While I waited for the others, I met with Chitose-san, the owner of Fairy Park. We got to look in on what was happening within the game I had just come from. Syaoran-kun and Kurogane had just come back to our café. Mokona told them that I was gone. To say I was shocked, would be an understatement; Kuro-ko reacted so strongly to the news. And he asked the strangest question: was I eaten by the demon? I didn't know exactly what to make of that.

"There is something about him," Chitose-san observed. "Had you seen him before, you would think so as well."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Did you know that he needs no light in order to see?" She looked at me.

What? Everyone needed light to see. Unless of course...

"This is also the second time he has been concerned about demons consuming people," she told me. "But don't come to any conclusions on your own. I'm sure he will tell you when he is ready."

I didn't understand what she had meant, but I hoped that she was right about whatever it was. I had always felt the scales were tipped in his favor since he could so easily read my concealed emotions. Now I felt that I had gained some knowledge about him that I otherwise wouldn't have known. But before I could ponder it too long, I was out to fetch Syaoran-kun from his Dream Capsule.

The game malfunctioned after that and everyone was back in reality. Kuro-wan was in the middle of a fight with that Seishirou-san, looking as if he had to avenge lives. He saw me immediately though. It surprised me the amount of relief that I saw pass behind his eyes. Was he worried too? Then he saw Syaoran-kun and I knew that he'd come to care about all of us.

Mokona took us away from there, after that. We now found ourselves in a land of huge trees and warm weather. Syaoran took Sakura-chan and went to situate her on a flat part of the tree trunk; Mokona went with him. Kuro-tan and I were now alone. He practically radiated nervous energy.

"Something wrong, Kuro-chii?" I asked him.

He glared at me out of the corner of his eye and didn't say anything. Teasing Kuro-rin when he was being obstinate was always a good time.

"Being shy again, are we?" I grinned, poking his arm.

"Leave me alone," he muttered.

I knew he meant figuratively, as in 'stop talking to me, bastard,' but I decided to take it literally. If I played my cards right, I might be able to figure out if he actually did care about all of us. "But I don't think you really want to be alone," I said. "You've changed since we all first met."

"No, I haven't."

Yes, you have. "I see it. You'd like to think you hide it well enough, but I saw how you reacted when you saw Syaoran-kun and me. And I know why you're scared." I saw him frown deeply. "You've never actually cared for anyone before, have you?"

His eyes widened almost imperceptibly and his entire body went stiff. I moved from his side to stand in front of him, attempting to catch his eyes. "It's not bad, Kurogane." He looked away, but didn't move. I laid a hand on his elbow and with my other, cupped his jaw lightly, turning him back to me. I didn't take my hands away and met his tormented, confused eyes. "It's okay to care for people."

He jerked away and turned his back to me. "It is a weakness," I barely heard his voice.

I took his hand gently, my own voice scarcely above a whisper. "Everyone needs weaknesses then."

I've never felt that before" he said. "And I hated it."

"No one likes it when something bad happens to those they care for," I said, coming around him to look in his eyes again. "But it's worth it."

"How do you know?" I could hardly hear him.

"I've cared for people before," I said, looking away. I looked back into his eyes then. "I care for people now too." I closed my eyes and let my voice wander. "And love...loving someone is even better. It's like you're floating on air. It's a wonderful feeling. Even if the one you love uses you..."

I could feel his disbelieving stare on me. I'd let my mind wander too far though, and I couldn't look at him. I'd only been a tool to Ashura-ou. He'd said he loved me; he was the one who insisted that my magic be inhibited by that tattoo. He said I couldn't handle that much power. He said it was for my own good. It hurt so much to think about him; what happened between us.

A rough, calloused hand gently tilted my chin upward. Too surprised to think, I opened my eyes again, trying to see through the tears that had gathered. Kuro looked so gentle and concerned. I don't know how I came to the realization that it was Kuro I wanted to be with, but I knew for certain in that moment. I knew he would never hurt me.

"No one who actually cares for you would abuse you," he said almost hesitantly; like he wasn't quite convinced he knew what he was talking about. "You shouldn't hurt the ones you care for..."

Was I even worth it anymore? I had been so emotionally beaten that I was afraid to be myself, even around those I now trusted. I don't know how I managed to voice my uncertainty.

The corner of his mouth lifted in a soft smile. "It doesn't matter what's happened," he murmured. "It's behind us. You're worthy of anything." He brushed a hand lightly through my hair. His eyes looked too gentle to be real. I could still see his confusion over his emotions shadowed there, but he seemed confident that he was doing the right thing, even if he still didn't understand all of it yet.

I smiled at him without reserve. I hadn't felt like this in a very long time. He made me feel like I was special; something Ashura-ou had never done. He believed in me, and thought that I was worthy of anything. Even had I not fallen for Kuro a while back, I would have at that point. I didn't want him to leave me.

He leaned down toward me; I don't think he even realized he was doing it. My heart shuddered at the possibilities of this next moment. I tilted my head slightly and reached up for him, letting my eyes fall close. He was so close then. I could feel him as we moved closer together.

"Kurogane and Fai look like they get along well now!"

My eyes flew open and I reeled backward, searching for the source of the voice. I saw Kuro lunge backward to look, wide-eyed, around as well. We both saw Mokona then, sitting on a branch nearby. He was grinning with his usual cheer.

"Don't be scared! It's only Mokona!" He jumped from his perch to my shoulder.

I couldn't help but smile at him. "We were just startled, Mokona, that's all."

"What were you doing?"

"We were just discussing weaknesses," I said, looking over at Kuro. He gazed at me, eyes a sea of roiling emotions. Among the other emotions that played, hidden from all except me, was yearning. I noticed it since it had found expression on his face. He and I both knew that opportunities to be as we were rarely happened. And to have it interrupted was heart wrenching. We had been so intimate; we had grown closer in those last few moments than we had this entire trip so far. I had wanted it to last forever.

"Oh. Well, Syaoran is out looking around and I'm here to see if you wanted to see what was around as well," Mokona said, never noticing Kuro's and my silent exchange.

I felt my smile fall back into place. I had been exposed longer than I had been since just after I came into Ashura-ou's service. My defenses were up again. "Of course we would!"

As we stood to move into the surrounding trees, I saw Kuro steal a significant look at me. And I knew that I couldn't fool him anymore.


End file.
